Użytkownik:TheKefir/ Bazgrolnik
Plik:25593635_2076837295882227_1963400290_n.png Pan Śmierci Samael Kurosawa - ponad 200 letni syn Kosiarza i Hari-onago. Ma nawyk do nadużywania słowa przepraszam którego nie może się oduczyć, Z początku wydaje się być chłodny, gdyż nie umie się odnaleźć wśród nieznanych mu osób. Interesują go głównie moda, jest dość znanym modelem, technologią, od czasu do czasu gdy się nudzi hakuje różne instytucje dla zabawy i fotografią choć o tym wie mało osób, nie lubi się tym chwalić bo uważa, że jego prace są przeciętne. Swego czasubył tancerzem baletowym i występował. Pomimo tego, że już tego nie robi dalej in teresuje się baletem i chodzi na występy, czasem również ćwiczy by nie wyjść z wprawy. Osobowość Samael na początku znajomości wydaje się chłodny oraz często nieobecny. Powodem tego są jego trudności z poznawaniem nowych osób. Nie do końca wie jak ma zachować się w takich sytuacjach ani jak zacząć rozmowę. Dla niego najlepiej by było jakby ktoś ją zaczął, co nie jest zawsze możliwe. Chłopak ma też nawyk do nadmiernego stresowania się wszystkim, bywa to niezmiernie kłopotliwe w jego zawodzie. Nie chodzi tu jednak o jąkanie czy też dukanie, lecz o jego włosy nad którymi nie ma jeszcze pełnej kontroli. Im bardziej się stresuje tym bardziej traci nad nimi panowanie. Potrafił czasem sam siebie zranić albo innych, za co niezmiernie potem przepraszał. Tak źle z tym wtedy było. Na szczęście zdarza się to coraz rzadziej. Niezmienne jest jednak jak często Samael przeprasza, nawet za głupie drobnostki. Nadużywa słowa „przepraszam” i jest tego świadom, ale nic nie może na to poradzić. Taką ma po prostu naturę. Pomimo, że łatwo wybacza innym nie jest naiwny, choć taki się wydaje. Dlatego też osoby, które chcą go wykorzystać, a niestety się takie zdarzają, zawodzą się na tym. Choć nie można powiedzieć, że jest to niemożliwe. Sam wydaje się też samotny, co jest kompletną nieprawdą. Woli otaczać się skromnym gronem osób którym naprawdę na nim zależny niż tłumem który ma go gdzieś. Bardzo są więc dla niego ważne i cieszy się z tego, że ma je przy sobie. O wiele bardziej osamotniony był jako dziecko, rodzice zapracowani a przyjaciół nie miał i na tamtą chwilę nie mógł mieć. Powodem tego są jego włosy których w tamtym czasie często nie dało się opamiętać. W stosunku do swoich przyjaciół chłopak ma złote serce. Uwielbia obdarowywać swoich najbliższych, bez żadnej okazji. Również rzadko podnosi na nie głos, nawet podczas kłótni, które także zdarzają się nieczęsto. Z Samaelem po prostu nie da się kłócić, przez jego spokojną naturę. Kolejną rzeczą jaką chłopak uwielbia to sprawiać osobom przyjemność poprzez komplementy. Jednak nie chodzi tu o takie fałszywe słowa tylko po to by komuś zrobiło się miło. Jego komplementy są szczere, od serca. Chętnie też pomaga najróżniejszym osobom, nawet takim których kompletnie nie zna, w doborze stroju czy dodatków do niego. Nie raz bywało tak, że podchodził do nieznajomych w sklepie i im doradzał. Przyjemność sprawia mu widok zadowolonych uśmiechów na ich twarzach. Kolejną ważną cechą jaką posiada jest jego ciekawość. Chłopak odkąd pamięta lubił poznawać nowie miejsca, słuchać różnych historii. Często też zadaje dużo pytań, zna jednak granice i nie uważa się za wścibską osobę, choć niekiedy ludzie tak go postrzegają. Sam nie lubi wścibskich osób, lecz przez zawód jaki wykonuje jest na nie skazany. Ceni sobie swoją prywatność i irytują go niezmiernie sytuacje kiedy ktoś ma czelność ją naruszać. Nawet jeśli tego nie lubi to nie narzeka na to tak często. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi. Kolejną rzeczą jaka go irytuje są nieodpowiedzialni osoby, głównie dlatego, że jest ich kompletnym przeciwieństwem. Został po prostu wychowany w taki sposób i nie wyobraża sobie postępować inaczej. Jest jeszcze kilka drobnych rzeczy za którymi nie przepada, jednak nie ma ich zbyt wiele. Samael stara się o nich nie myśleć i cieszyć się swoim życiem, czerpać z niego jak najwięcej. Dla niego każde życie jest ważne i każde życie ceni, zawsze tak uważał. Chłopak ma też mroczną stronę, o której prawie nikt nie wie. A mianowicie jest hackerem. Nie robi tego jednak dla zysku tylko z czystej przyjemności. Trzeba przyznać że jest bardzo dobry w tym gdyż nie został jeszcze przyłapany. Świadczy to o jego sprycie i inteligencji, które nie są aż tak ważne w zawodzie modela, gdzie najważniejszy jest wygląd. Wygląd Samael jeśli chodzi o wygląd na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyróżnia się tak bardzo od normalsa. Jest średniego wzrostu, chudy i piekielnie przystojny. Pierwsze co może rzucić się człowiekowi w oczy to jego włosy, gdyż na ich końcach znajdują się ostre jak sztylety haczyki. Naturalnie są one kruczoczarne jednak chłopak bardzo często je farbuje. Mimo to są zadbane i w dobrym stanie. Kolejną rzeczą która może przykuć uwagę jest jego prawa ręka, która od łokcia aż po czubki palcy jest zbudowana z samych kości. Często jednak przechodnie mogą tego nie zauważyć gdyż chłopak uwielbia nosić swetry oversized, które łatwo tą rękę ukrywają. Zakłada również bransoletkę pozwalającą ukryć mu jego kościstą rękę, ale robi to głównie do sesji. Trzecią i chyba najmniej zauważalną cechą są jego oczy, bowiem są one czarne z białymi źrenicami. Sam jednak niemal codziennie nosi soczewki które zmieniają kolor jego źrenic. Zdarza się też, że dla zabawy zakłada dwie różne dla zabawy. Chłopak ma też pieprzyk pod lewym okiem który nie jest niczym specjalnym i łatwo może zostać przeoczony. Miejsce pochodzenia Japonia - państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 r. łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami. Najwyższym szczytem jest czynny wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Klasyczny potwór Harionago '(Harionna), rozjuszona może stanowić poważne niebezpieczeństwo. Charakter tej niezwykłej postaci wiąże się z istniejącą, także w zachodniej kulturze, wiarą w magiczne właściwości ludzkich włosów. Wynika ona zapewne z ich osobliwej cechy - w ciele ludzkim, co raz ucięte, nie odrasta, z wyjątkiem włosów (i paznokci, które również są wytworem rogowym pochodzenia naskórkowego). Stąd uważa się je za siedlisko życia, siły, sił psychicznych, duszy, mocy magicznych i czarodziejskich. Nadzwyczajnie długie, zakończone na końcu haczykiem, włosy Harionago (zwaną z tego powodu "Haczykowatą kobietą"), są jak żywe istoty. Poruszają się zgodnie z wolą youkai, pachnąc różami. 'Śmierć (personifikacja) – nadanie biologicznemu zjawisku śmierci cech ludzkich, nierzadko również antropomorficznej postaci. Śmierć jako pojęcie abstrakcyjne była personifikowana przez twórców wielu epok. W starożytnej Grecji miała postać przystojnego Tanatosa. W wyobrażeniach ludowych często jako personifikacja śmierci pojawiał się Charon. Wyobrażenie śmierci jako mężczyzny ma źródło w języku – po grecku śmierć (Θάνατος, Thanatos) jest rodzaju męskiego. Wśród Słowian śmierć symbolizowała Marzanna, której wyobrażenie w postaci najczęściej słomianej kukły, palono lub topiono w okresie Jarego Święta. W średniowieczu przedstawiana była jako rozkładające się ciało, mumia lub suchy szkielet. Przeważnie bywa kobietą, ale np. w Niemczech występowały męskie personifikacje śmierci (po niemiecku der Tod – śmierć jest rodzaju męskiego), czy w Norwegii jako mannen med ljåen – mężczyzna z kosą. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Haru Yamada Zerynthia Beradeli Kimiko poznał gdy był na zakupach w jednej z większych galerii handlowych w mieście. Dziewczyna wyglądała na trochę zagubioną więc Samael bez wahania postanowił jej pomóc. Towarzyszył jej więc w zakupach a dziewczynę od razu zainteresowała jego kariera modela. Później wpadli na siebie niejednokrotnie w straszyceum i tak zaczęła się ich przyjaźń. Znajomi Z Beethany poznali się na na jednym z pokazów mody, gdzie oboje byli modelami. Zaczęli rozmawiać ze sobą w garderobie o różnych sprawach, planach na przyszłość, pokazach, sesjach. Spotkali się jeszcze parę razy na imprezach organizowanych przez magazyny itp. Samowi miło się rozmawiało z dziewczyną i był zasmucony na wieść o jej stanie. Teraz rozmawia z nią czasami na korytarzach straszyceum. Wrogowie Miłość Sam nigdy nie miał szczęścia w miłości. Jego związki były krótkie i kończyły się porażką. Chłopak przez dłuższy czas myślał, że to jego wina i przestały w ogóle interesować go sprawy miłosne. Aż pewnego dnia pojawił się w jego życiu Nathair Husk. Na pewno nie była to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, Sam stopniowo i bardzo wolno zaczął czuć do bazyliszka coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. A gdy wreszcie się zorientował o jego istnieniu postanowił powiedzieć Natowi. Teraz są razem w szczęśliwym związku i nie wydaje się by miało się to skończyć tak szybko. Zwierzak Posiada dwa pytony, z którego jeden należał wcześniej do jego brata, zdecydował się on jednak że Sam lepiej się zajmie wężem niż on. Relacje z... Nathair Husk Nat i Sam poznali się w dość nietypowych okolicznościach... na rozbieranej sesji zdjęciowej. Dla Samaela nie był to pierwszy raz, w przeciwieństwie do Nathaira. Żaden z nich nie czuł się jednak niekomfortowo. W przerwie między zdjęciami zaczeli między sobą rozmawiać w garderobie. Była to zwykła pogawędka. Nie wymienili się numerami bo żaden z nich nie sądził, że ich znajomość potrwa dłużej niż tylko jedną sesje. Ku ich zaskoczeniu, spotkali się ponownie na jednym z bali organizowanych przez jeden z magazynów. Nathair od razu rozpoznał Sama w tłumie i poprosił go do tańca, Sam zgodził się z grzeczności. Gdy wrócili do stolika zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać, było to na rękę synowi Hari-onago, gdyż Nat był jedną z niewielu osób które znał na tej imprezie. Bazyliszek bardzo zainteresował się Samem, jednak jak zwykle nie chciał stworzyć stałego związku, tylko przygodę na jedną noc. Samael'a niestety ani trochę nie interesowały takie sprawy czy w ogóle związki, przynajmniej na początku. Ich relacja przez dłuższy czas pozostała czysto przyjacielska.Samael jednak zaczął czuć coś do Nathaira, nie chciał z początku tego wyznać, znając stosunek swojego przyjaciela do związków, jednak wiedział, że Nat zasługuje by był z nim szczery. Zaprosił więc go na piknik w miejscu z świetnym widokiem na miasto gdzie wyznał swoje uczucia do obiektu swoich westchnień. Nathair poprosił by Sam dał mu trochę czasu, gdyż nie chciał go zranić a sam już nie był pewien co do niego czuje. Sam był wyrozumiały, wiedział doskonale, że to musi być trudna sytuacja dla bazyliszka, nie naciskał więc i dał mu tyle czasu ile potrzebował. Któregoś dnia Nathair zaprosił Sama do siebie, już przemyślał całą sprawę i był gotowy mu odpowiedzieć, a z racji tego, że woli działać niż mówić pocałował Samaela. Chłopak w szoku nie odwzajemnił pocałunku jednak po chwili się ogarnął i sam się rzucił na Natnaira. Nie był to idealny pocałunek, syn Kosiarza miał wtedy prawie zerowe doświadczenie, lecz dla Nathaira był to najlepszy jaki od dłuższego czasu otrzymał. Teraz są w uroczym związku który dalej rozkwita. Zainteresowania Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją/jego rozpoznać? *Haczykowe włosy *Jego prawa ręka jest koścista *Całkiem wysoki *Pieprzyk pod lewym okiem *Jego białe źrenicę Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: ''Sam, Sammy, Różyczka'' Ulubione powiedzonko: Plik:Cytat1.png Plik:Cytat2.png Najbardziej lubi: ''Sztuka, zajęcia teatralne'' ''...a najmniej'' :' Zwierzak: ''Dwa piękne pytony'' ''Nie rusza się z domu bez:'' '' ''Bez chokera~' Ulubiony kolor: 'Wszystkie pastelowe' Sekrety pokoju: ' Serie Basic obrazek *Linia: Basic *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - Chłopak w tej serii ma na sobie pastelowo różówy oversized sweterek z czarnym nietoperzem. Na jego szyi można dostrzec przeźroczysty choker z różami i kolcami. Spodnie chłopaka są czarne z wieloma dziurami przez które widać kabaretki. Samael założył też różowe creepersy z czarnymi akcentami. Ciekawostki *Odporny na wszelkie trucizny i choroby *Boi się dużych psów *Bierze udział w rozbieranych sesjach Galeria Pan Śmierci II Avou Jackal – Osobowość Jego główną zaletą jest szczerość. Powie o tobie co myślisz bez względu na konsekwencje. Przez co często jest odbierany za aroganta, co nie jest do końca nieprawdą. Nie pomaga opinii Avou to że jest niewiarygodnie bezpośredni. W niektórych sytuacjach brakuje mu tej subtelności, co nie kończy się dla niego najlepiej. Chłopak ma jednak łagodną naturę i niezbyt często bierze udział w bójkach czy kłótniach. Za to często je kończy dzięki swojej obiektywności. Z jego łagodną naturą łączy się swego rodzaju uległość. Jednak, jako bóstwo, nie da sobą pomiatać, w takich sytuacjach ukazuje się jego stanowczość. Avou jest bardzo pracowitą i sumienną osobą. Większość prac oddaje 2-3 dni przed terminem. Można też uznać go za osobę skromną. Nigdy za bardzo nie afiszował się z tym kim jest. Cechuję się też cierpliwością, która przyszła mu z wiekiem. Chłopak jest też wyjątkowo sentymentalny, często wraca myślami do wspomnień z zamierzchłych czasów, kiedy świat rządził się nieco innymi zasadami. Nie może się od tego powstrzymać mimo świadomości, że to co było w przeszłości, powinno tam zostać. Wygląd Chłopak ma ciemną karnację, uszy i ogon szakala. Na prawym ramieniu ma znamię w kształcie ludzkiego serca, a na lewym w kształcie pióra. Posiada krótkie, czarne włosy z przodu które są przedłużane z tyłu. Zazwyczaj wiąże je w kitkę, jednak gdy tego nie robi opadają mu łagodnymi falami na ramiona. Czasem w jego włosach można dostrzec wplecione koraliki. Jego oczy naturalnie są koloru starego złota, zawsze przyciągały uwagę innych osób. Jest drobnej budowy, choć jego sprawność fizyczna zaskakuje. Ma ledwie 1.67 metrów wzrostu i waży 52 kilogramy. Jest to kolejny powód dlaczego niektórzy mylą go z dziewczyną. Następnym jest to że Avou maluje oczy i w sumie tylko je, według tradycji Antycznego Egiptu. Mimo to zna się trochę na makijażu, choć niechętnie się do tego przyznaje. Zazwyczaj zakłada bluzki z wyciętymi bokami w najróżniejszych odcieniach beżu i dopasowane do tego spodnie, a w chłodniejsze dni wybiera luźne swetry. Nosi również dużo biżuterii jak na chłopaka, wynika to z kultury Egipskiej za czasów antycznych. Miejsce pochodzenia Klasyczny potwór Anubis – w egipskiej mitologii bóg o głowie szakala, ściśle łączony z mumifikacją i życiem pozagrobowym. W języku Starożytnego Egiptu był znany jako Inpw. Najstarsza znana wzmianka o nim pochodzi z tekstów piramid z okresu Starego Państwa, gdzie łączony jest z pogrzebem faraona. W tej epoce był najważniejszym bogiem związanym ze śmiercią, lecz w Średnim Państwie zastąpił go Ozyrys. Przydomki Anubisa pochodzą ze związku z jego pogrzebową rolą, np. miano Ten, który jest na swoim pagórku miało podkreślać, że jest on strażnikiem umarłych i ich miejsc świętych (cmentarzy), a Ten, który jest w miejscu balsamowania mówiło o jego udziale w procesie mumifikacji. Jak wiele egipskich bóstw, Anubis miał wiele ról w zależności od sytuacji i na ogół występował na czele wszystkich publicznych procesji w Egipcie. Relacje Rodzina Za ojca Anubisa uważa się Ozyrysa, egipskiego boga, władcy krainy umarłych zwanej Polami Jaru. Jest on poważym i stanowczym mężczyzną nigdy nie opuszczającym swojego królestwa. Nawet jeśli by chciał to nie może tego zrobić. Jest to spowodowane tym, że został zabity przez swojego brata i przywrócony do życia przez innych bogów. Avou nie ma z nim najlepszych relacji a stosunki między nimi są strasznie napięte. Spowodowane jest to tym, że Ozyrys odrzucił chłopaka i nigdy nie uznał go jako swego syna. Biologiczną matką Avou jest Nefryda, wzbudzająca strach i szacunek kobieta uważana za boginię śmierci. Porzuciła go ona po urodzeniu do świątyni w Kynopolis, gdzie najpierw zajęli się nim kapłani, a później Izyda. Chłopak stara się utrzymać z nią neutralne relacje, choć woli jej unikać by zapobiec niezręcznym rozmową. Raczej nie pali się do nazywania jej "matką" i nie zmieni się to prędko. Nigdy jednak się nie dowiedział że zrobiła to ze strachu przed mężem. Jego przybrana matka, Izyda to troskliwa i kochająca bogini płodności, opiekunka rodzin. Przygarnęła gdy tylko dowiedziała się co zrobiła Nefryda, zajęła się nim jak własnym synem. Zawsze była trochę nadopiekuńcza wobec niego, zwłaszcza że był (i dalej jest) dość drobny w stosunku do innych bóstw, choć jemu samemu to nie przeszkadzało. Do tej pory ma ona zwyczaj sprawdzania co się z nim dzieje, zwykle w najmniej odpowiednich dla niego momentach. Mimo to Avou jest i zawsze będzie jej wdzięczny za opiekę, którą go obdarzyła. Kiedyś miał nawet dobre relacje z Sethem, swoim wujkiem, a złym bogiem pustyni. Izyda przestrzegała Anubisa przed nim, jednak on, młody i głupi, nie posłuchał. Można powiedzieć że został przez niego omamiony. Ich swego rodzaju przyjaźń skończyła się gdy Seth dokonał bratobójstwa. Relacja jaka była kiedyś miedzy nimi nigdy nie została odbudowana, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Chłopak darzy swojego wuja nienawiścią, choć to nie jest do niego podobne. Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Avou, przez całe swoje kilku tysięcznoletnie życie, nie miał tyle związków ile mogło by się wydawać, choć była ich całkiem pokaźna suma. Głównym tego powodem jest brak czasu bóstwa śmierci u świetności Starożytnego Egiptu, więc dość późno zaczął interesować się miłością i wszystkimi romantycznymi (i nie) sprawami z nią związanymi. Obecnie serce Anubisa skradł uroczy lisek z Japonii o imieniu Hinata, chłopak poznał go całkiem przypadkiem w szkole, a przyjaźń która ich z początku łączyła zaczęła przekształcać się w coś więcej. Zwierzak Zainteresowania Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją/jego rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki Galeria Trzyoka psinka Hyeon-ju '- 17-letni Samjokgu, urodził się w Korei ale w bardzo mlodym wieku wyjechal z rodzicami, bie zna koreanskiego, wstydzi sie swojego trzeciego oka i zaslania je wlosami, kocha bubble tea, dragon beard i mrozony jogurt. Ma w pokoju duzo pluszaków, lubi je zbierać. Jest rozgadany i towarzyski. Zapominalski i spoznialski, ale male kochane psisko. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia Klasyczny potwór Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png ''tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją/jego rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki Galeria Niezła Foczka '''Kaspian Halloran - smol little bean, selkie, nieufny, lubi nosic kokardki we włosach, nie pokazuje swojej foczej skóry nikomu, boi sie ze zostanie mu ona zabrana, wcesniej to sie zdarzyło Osobowość *nieufny *Trochę arogancji *odpowiada w sposób lakoniczny *wydaje się być zawsze znudzony *nie uważa że potrzebuję przyjaciół * trochę samotny ale nie narzeka *boi się że zostanie zraniony *Zraża do siebie ludzi, świadomie *Jeśli już kogoś dopuści to dba o tą osobę Wygląd *Włosy koloru brudnej blondu *Czarne oczka *Ciemniejsze karnację *Znamię *Niski wzrost *Znudzony wyraz twarzy Miejsce pochodzenia Klasyczny potwór Selkie – szkocki Silkie, w mitologii celtyckiej istoty mogące zmienić się z foki w człowieka lub bogini porządków domowych. Przemiana odbywa się poprzez zrzucenie foczej skóry. Przywdziewając ją ponownie, selkie może znów przybrać zwierzęcą formę. Ich nazwa pochodzi z Orkadów, gdzie słowem selkie określa się każdą fokę. W większości legend kobieta-selkie zakochuje się w mężczyźnie i dla niego porzuca życie w morzu. Po pewnym czasie tęsknota jest jednak tak duża, że selkie ponownie przybiera kształt foki. W zależności od wersji ukochani bądź nie wiedzą, że zakochali się w selkie, bądź wiedząc o tym ukrywają foczą skórę, aby zapobiec powrotowi do morza. Selkie-mężczyźni raczej w mitach się nie pojawiają. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania *Pływanie *Zbieranie muszli *Śpiewanie Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją/jego rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki Galeria Me but 20% cooler Lena "Kefir" Voronin- pół wampir pół smok, pewność siebie zdycha gdzieś w kącie, małe urocze ale bywa Wredne, ponoć super kochane. Ma Skrzydełka ogon i wielgachne uszy, widać je z daleka. Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia Klasyczny potwór Wampir – fantastyczna istota, żywiąca się ludzką krwią, prawie nieśmiertelna, o ludzkiej postaci i charakterystycznych wydłużonych kłach. Wampirom przypisywane są liczne zdolności paranormalne, m.in. regeneracja, hipnoza, wyczulony słuch, niezwykła prędkość oraz ogromna siła. Według słowiańskich wierzeń, wampir (zwany także wąpierz, upiór, upir, martwiec, wiesczy, wupi, wuki) powstawał z niepogrzebanych (niespalonych) zwłok, stąd jego silne związki z własną rodziną – jej dręczenie, jeśli nie dopełniła obowiązku wobec zmarłego, oraz stosunki mężczyzn-wampirów (zmarłych daleko od domu, zaginionych i powracających) z własnymi żonami. Wiara w wampiry musiała nasilić się po przyjęciu chrześcijaństwa i zarzuceniu ciałopalenia. Smok – fikcyjne stworzenie, najczęściej rodzaj olbrzymiego, latającego gada. Występuje w licznych mitach i legendach oraz w literaturze, filmach i grach. Według wielu mitów smoki obdarzone były dużą inteligencją, potrafiły posługiwać się magią, znały ludzką mowę, a także ziały ogniem. Poza tym posiadały lub strzegły rozmaitych skarbów. Różne zwierzęta podobne do smoków występowały w mitologiach wielu kultur. Smoki są istotami reprezentującymi siły natury i cztery żywioły, zwłaszcza zaś ogień i powietrze. Smok był też często używany w roli symbolicznej. W niektórych powieściach smoki mogły zmieniać się w ludzi. Typowy smok ma cztery łapy, często pojawiający się w herbach smok dwunogi nosi nazwę wiwern. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Natasha Markov <3 Zwierzak Zainteresowania Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Czuje jakby moje kolano było nienaoliwionym zawiasemPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png '' Zaczynam myśleć, że jestem w ciąży z powietrzem''Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Jesteś z piekła? Bo wyglądasz równie gorącoPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją/jego rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki Galeria